no title yet
by morwen-re
Summary: the girl had asked for adventure, so now she was getting it. granted, it wasn't what she was hoping for, exactly, since she was traveling with one of the most hansome elven princes, but his cousin was a pain in the butt. can she survive this encouter wi
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Lord of the Rings_ or any of the characters associated with the movie or book! All I own are my dog, my ratty clothes, and this story! I don't have a job, so I don't have any money to give you if you sue, so there! _

_**Prologue:**_

"Shouldn't we turn back now?" I asked, getting seasick.

"Why! The fun is just getting started!" My so called friend shouted over the storm that was raging on the sea. A giant wave washed over the boat, almost washing me over. Yep, the storm was definitely reaching a crescendo.

"Ahh, you worry-wart!" Rin yelled, "This is just a little squall!"

If this was a little squall, I didn't want to know what a real big storm was. Either I was just imaging things, or Rin, as usual, was under exaggerating the storm. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear Rin yell the warning until the wave hit me, knocking me over board, into the ocean.

"Help!" I screamed. I had left my life jacket on shore, as it had been a nice day, with all the weather reports saying that it was going to stay nice and sunny for the rest of the week. Note to self: NEVER believe weather reporters for the rest of my life, EVER! And don't ever leave my life jacket onshore.

Thank god that Rin had the presence of mind to throw me out a safety float as we were torn apart by the surging waves. I clung to it for dear life, just managing to get the blasted thing over my head before I blacked out and lost all thought. All I could think of before I got the stupid thing on me was, 'they need to make these floaties bigger'.

_**Author's Note: **I know that this isn't very long, but it's a prologue for goodness sake! I wrote this a while back, so if it is a bit crazy, it's probability because I was going through one of my weird phases. Please read and review anyways!_


	2. Shandy Shores

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Lord of the Rings_, or any thing that has to do with the book or movie. All I own are my gay dog, my clothes, the crappy artwork I do, and the plot to this story. As I said before, I don't have a job so if you sue, I can't pay you any thing anyway:-P _

Chapter 1 

I woke on a sandy shore with the sun shining down on me. I closed my eyes because the stupid sun was too bright. My tongue was swollen and I had sand in places that I don't want to mention.

A shadow drifted across my face, shading me mercifully from the hot sun. I heard some unintelligible babbling, and then someone kicked me. Hard. In the ribs. It wasn't gentle at all.

"Ow! That hurt! I just got shipwrecked and now I'm being beating by strangers! This sucks!" I exclaimed, curling up into a ball.

"It's a human! What is _it_ doing in the undying lands?" one of the voices shrieked, obviously upset.

I opened my eyes slowly, hoping not to be blinded by the blasted light. "No shit, Sherlock! What else would I be besides a human?"

Then I realized the oblivious. There was something different about that voice, something I should have notice right off the bat. It hit me the moment I looked at his head. He had pointy ears. So did the other person on the beach.

"Holy shit! An elf!" I said, scrambling up into a defensive position.

"she is just as surprised as we are to us, Amil." A younger elf said, his companion, with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "I am called Legolas and this is my cousin, Amil. He does have a point when he says that humans don't belong here."

I just stared at him. I must be crazy, the undying lands were in Middle Earth, a fairy tale land created by J.R.R. Tolkien. And, to top it all off, I was looking at the elf of my dreams, _the_ Legolas Greenleaf. I must have hit my head on something hard when I was washed overboard, that must be it. What the hell had happened!

"My prince, we should take her to your father. He will know what to do with this, this _intruder._" Amil said in elfish, a language that I normally won't have understood, but some how I did. I was officially crazy now, so they couldn't execute me, right?

"Yes, I guess you are right, Amil. No human, whether by accident or not, is allowed in the undying lands. They have never reached sight of the shores, yet alone set foot on them." Legolas said in the same tongue.

Then, reaching for my arm, he helped me straighten and guided me away from the shores. While I had an instinctive dislike of Amil, I liked Legolas. He was being courteous, even though I was not supposed to be there. Something told me that even though I didn't get along with his cousin, I was going to have to deal with the two of them for a while, maybe even until I was going to get home if I wasn't truly crazy as I half hoped.

_**Author's Note:** Thanks to my reviewer, Feanin, for reviewing so soon after I posted the prologue. Girl-falls-into-me story? I'm afraid I don't know that phrase. Any ways, I hope anyone **else **who reads this and likes it will leave me a review. 'bye!_

_Oh, yeah! Before I forget, if anyone has an idea for a title for this, feel free to tell me it. If you don't want to leave it in a review, just email me. My email is post on my author's page thingy, or whatever you call it. I couldn't figure out a title, so I'm leaving it up to you, my dear readers! 'bye for real now!_


	3. Meeting one of the Valior

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Lord of the Rings_, or any thing that has to do with the book or movie. All I own are my gay dog, my clothes, the crappy artwork I do, and the plot to this story. As I said before, I don't have a job so if you sue, I can't pay you any thing anyway! _

All the way, walking along with the elves, Amil obviously detested me. He kept muttering stuff in elfish about how humans were the worst race, that they were stupid and various other things that I didn't quite catch. If he kept this up, it would be better if I just acted like I couldn't understand elfish. He kept it. Oh, brother, he was annoying. I could start calling him things in languages that he probably wouldn't understand too! Then we'd see how he liked it.

Legolas tried to get him to stop a couple of times, but it wasn't working. He finally gave it up. Instead, Legolas started to try to get me involved with conversation.

"So… you haven't told us your name yet." He stated, looking straight ahead.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Ara." I said, rubbing the back of my head. I must have forgotten to tell them in the excitement of coming here and meeting Mr. 'Humans are Stupid'.

"Ara! Do you know who, or better said, what you are named after!" Legolas exclaimed, turning to look at me in shook.

"Umm… no, I don't have a clue. But apparently it means something to you." I said flatly.

"Ara is one of the Valior's names. She takes care of the great forests! How could a stupid, simple human be named after her!" Amil asked indignant, his eyes going wide and his face turning so red it looked like it might explode.

"I don't know, okay! I'm not even from this world, of you had asked me! How would I know? Anyways, Middle Earth is just a fairy tale land! I don't belong here!" I said, finally snapping as I had had it up to here with his high and mighty attitude.

I was alone, or at least without any human contact, tired, hungry and extremely lost. The elf was accusing me of being stupid! Hey, I couldn't spell, but that didn't mean I was stupid! I couldn't help it if I blew up in his face.

"There is a reason this child is named after me. Do not chide her, Amil. Isthill brought her to us for a reason. Do you not wonder why the darkness seems to be stronger of late? Mongroth, as you elves call him, has risen again. Legolas, you and the rest of the fellowship that remains and a few others will take this girl to the mortal lands to warn the people there of his return. Only by working together and helping each other will you defeat him." A beautiful woman said, her face shining so that I could not tell what she looked like.

She turned to Amil. "yes, she is a human, but you will find that she isn't like the humans of our world at all. She speaks sooth when she says that she is from another world. Protect her and you will do well, both of you. We Valior will help you all we can, and expect you to leave within a fortnight.

"Keep safe and remember my elves, my words. Do not forget what I have said to you on this day." With that, the Lady disappeared.

Okay, now I was officially freaked out major. Even with my modest knowledge of Middle Earthen lore (well, not too modest, as I had studied it to a point of obsession, with my mom wondering if I was going to start a Lord of the Rings cult at one point -') I hadn't known who I was named after, although it was probably just a coincidence that I was named after her, or who the hell this Mongroth was. Add into that mix, a Valoiren, or what ever you call what that Lady was, telling two elves, one of which was a prince, to protect me, and being slightly sick from swallowing too much sea water after falling over board, I wasn't feeling too coherent all of the sudden. I passed out.

"Ara! Ara!" was the last intelligent thing I heard before the black void over took my conscience.

_**Author's Note: **thanks to all my reviewers:_

GreenEyedElfGoddess- _sorry, I don't know what AU stands for either. I often have to go by context clues if I want to figure something out, even though I've been reading fan fics for more than a year now._

Feanin- _thanks for clearing that up. I was really confused when I read your review, but now I feel really stupid about not figuring it out. If you can't tell, Legolas is my favorite elf, so he is kinda the nicer one._

Mirkwood's Dreamflower- _if you think Amil is nice now, wait until later chapters!_

Fk306animeloverandLOTRlovertoo- _I'm sorry that this is short! I have a tendency to write short chapters so that I can update frequently. This chapter is a little bit longer, so I hope you're a bit more happy._

_Any way, thanks for all the reviews, guys! I hope you all keep reviewing, it really helps me want to keep writing! I don't know how often I'll be able to update 'cause I'm in school and I share the computer with about four other people in my house, but I'll try to get on and update as frequently as I can! 'bye for now!_


	4. Eleanor

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings or any thing associated with the book or movie. All I own are my crazy dog, the clothes on my back and a scary imagination that frightens me sometimes. I don't have a job, so if you sue me, you won't get anything at all, so there!_

I woke up groggy and feeling like I have gotten hit by an eighteen wheeler. I think I may have vomited because my mouth had that nasty, icky feeling and I had the sick taste in my mouth when I was conscious enough to taste it.

I was in a room, not too big, but not exactly on the small size either. Some one had lain me down on a soft bed that felt like it was made of clouds. It had a beautifully done quilt on it that was draped over me so I wouldn't get cold.

As I got up, I remembered the events of the day before. I was going to kill Rin if I ever got out of her for taking me on a boat. I groaned as I sat up and the blood rushed out of my head. I found a trunk full of clothes open at the foot of the bed. A servant girl walked in. At least, I assumed it was a girl, because she was wearing a dress. Elves didn't cross dress, did they?

"Oh, milady! You are awake!" she said, jumping when she saw me upright. "Prince Legolas sent me to help you get prepared for the meeting."

"WHAT meeting?" I started to shout, but then changed my mind mid-sentence, forgetting for the moment what had happened on the beach. "Oh… never mind, I remember now."

The girl smiled, sympathy in her eyes. "Yes, Legolas said you knew of it. Come, let me show you to the bath. I hope Amil wasn't too mean to you yesterday?"

"You know him?" I asked, asking myself in my head if I could sound any stupider to this girl who was probably centuries older than me.

"Yes, he is my brother, I am sometimes ashamed to admit." With that, the two of us fell into a comfortable silence.

After I had bathed and washed all the beach sand out of my hair, I realized I didn't know my new found companion's name. I was really trying out for the dumbest person award now.

"Umm…. Excuse me, this may sound like a dumb question and you may have already answered with me not catching it, but what is your name?" I asked feeling really stupid.

"Oh, sorry! I'm just used to every one knowing my name that I forgot to tell you it! My name is Eleanor Silverflute, Legolas's cousin." She replied, hitting her head with the heel of her hand.

"You're his cousin? But then why are you dressed as a servant, if you don't mind my asking you?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

Eleanor smiled, "Because I thought that you might be a little more comfortable with a servant. Manwë says that the wind favors you. The Valior already knew that you were from a different world, but they aren't sure of what kind. They said that you would tell in your own time. I will trust them because I am only half a century old."

"Only five hundred years old! I'm only fifteen, so that's a hell of a lot of years to me!" I exclaimed in shock.

She just laughed, I had amused her greatly and was doing so more with the look on my face when I realized that she was laughing at me. I stuck out my tongue, appreciating the laughter. I was beginning to like her, even if her brother was Sir Pain in the Butt, aka Amil.

She held out a pink dress for me to wear. Not just a pink dress, but a frilly, lacy, girly, girl dress. Nuh uh, I was not going to wear that if I could help it.

"No. No offence or any thing, but I do _not _wear pink." I said, backing away from the thing as if it would rise up of it's own accord and attack me.

"That's okay, I wouldn't wear this thing either, but Lord Elrond thought that it might be just the thing for you. I figured that it probably wouldn't agree with you and told him so. I brought another dress with me just in case. Here it is, I hope you like green and dark brown. Will this work?" Eleanor said, showing me a dress that I would wear after putting the, for lack of better words, the thing away.

The dress was a dark forest green skirt that flowed all the way down to the ground, yet was full enough that I could easily move in it. The bodice was of dark brown leather that fit snug over my chest and had runes burned into it in a tasteful way that I couldn't help but love.

"Yes! I love green and brown is one of my favorites anyway. This will do perfectly!" I said with enthusiasm.

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship that I would cherish forever.

_**Author's Note:** thanks to all my reviewers!_

Candy Quackenbush-_glad you like it. I hope I can keep you enthralled. _

Ms.yoko-chanFk306-_ happy that it didn't bother you that my chapters are short. _

HyperSquishy- _lol right back to you! I try to amuse people._

PrincessofRain- _I aim to please!_

Feanin-_ you are just a wealth of information, you know that? Thanks for helping me figure out what the letters stand for, as it makes sense now morwen re hits her head with the heel of her hand sometimes I feel really stupid. Thanks for the encouragement._

_Thanks again to every one who reviewed! I really appreciate that you took the time to write a note telling me about what you thought about the chapter. It's encouraging._


End file.
